Not Without You
by Leia Belle Organa
Summary: Rose cannot bear the thought of losing Jack. No matter how many times he makes her promise to "not let go". She won't let him go! She'll never let go, as long as he's with her. Jack's the only thing, she'll hold onto! "We'll never let go, Jack." "We'll never let go!"
1. Not without you!

_**Not Without You!**_

_**Chapter 1:**_

_**"Not without you!"**_

The ship officer was piling passengers, into the lifeboat. He kept screaming: "Women and children."

Rose couldn't stand it! She wouldn't go near the boat, without Jack! "I'm not going, without you."

"You have to go… Now!" "Rose, you have to get on."

"No Jack," she firmly replied.

"Get in the boat, Rose," Jack persisted.

"No, Jack." "Not without you!"

"Rose…"

"That damn man better let you on!" Rose cried, turning to face him.

"Step aboard, miss," he offered, grabbing her hand.

Rose instantly pulled away. "No!" "Not without him!" she fired, gripping Jack's hand.

"Women and children only, miss," the man replied, shaking his head.

"He could help row," she suggested.

"We have our own men for that."

"Do their lives mean nothing to you?" Rose fired.

Her words left the officer dumbfounded. Rose could see she put him in his place. "Either he gets on with me, or I stay here!" Rose firmly stated. "If he can't go, then I can't go!"

The officer shrugged, and turned away, to help more passengers.

"Bastard!" Rose snapped.

Jack couldn't believe Rose's words. "Rose, do you realise what you're doing?"

Rose turned to face him. "Yes, Jack, I do." "I won't leave you." "I won't lose you!"

Jack was touched by her words. "Thank you," he spoke. Part of him was happy that Rose would stay by his side, but he still didn't want her to be in danger. He couldn't let her stay with him. "Get in the boat, Rose!"

"No!"

"Yes, get in the boat, Rose," Cal interjected, walking up to them.

Both, Jack and Rose gave him, shocked expressions.

"My God, look at you," Cal continued. "You look affright." "Here," he gestured, pulling off the blanket around Rose. He took off his overcoat, and placed it on her. "That's better," he stated, as he stroked her face.

Rose was in utter shock, by Cal's concern, while Jack was getting fed up, with it. He pulled her away from Cal, towards the boat. "Get on, Rose."

"No!" "Not without _you_!"

"I'll be fine." "I'm a surviver, all right." "Don't worry about me!" "Now, go on, get on."

"No!"

"I have an arrangement, with an officer, on the other side of the ship," Cal interjected, making them both look at him. "Jack and I can get off safely." "Both of us."

"See," Jack spoke, turning back to face her. "I got my own boat, to catch."

Rose didn't know what to think of that. Was Cal lying? Was he just saying that, to make sure she got on the lifeboat? Rose knew that had to be it. Cal would never offer to save Jack. No, he had something else, up his sleeve. All she could do now, was to keep holding Jack's hand.

The same crewman seized Rose's hand. Rose turned, as he yanked her up, into the lifeboat. Rose turned, to see Jack, and their hands, tightly holding onto each other. She held tightly onto his hand, never wanting to let go. Jack held onto her, just as firmly. The crewman saw this, and pushed Jack aside.

Rose moaned, as she was forced to sit down. Suddenly, the boat shifted. The crewmen were starting to let it descend. As the boat lowered, Rose looked up to see Jack and Cal, staring down at her. As she gazed at the two men, in her life, Rose was utterly chagrined. Jack and Cal were the exact opposite of each other, yet they both seemed to care about her. Rose knew that Jack loved her, more than anything, but as for Cal, she didn't know what his motives were for.

Rose gazed up, at Jack's face. She saw the tears, swelling in his eyes. She could make out one that was steaming down his cheek. As she looked at him, Rose could see the fireworks, going off behind him. The lights illuminated his face. Rose knew Jack wouldn't make it, without her. How could she be certain of his safety? He'd try his best, but Cal would surely prevent him from surviving. _I can't leave you!_

Rose glanced down, and saw the boat was right across from the lower deck. Rose knew what she had to do. Right when the boat and deck were even, Rose stood up, and jumped right out of the lifeboat, onto the ship. Passengers were shocked and screamed, as she jumped. She didn't quite make it, but clung on, as tightly as she could. Her actions, caused the others around to shout, in disbelief.

"Rose!" Jack and Cal both cried.

"What are you doing?!" Jack shouted, as he saw someone pulling Rose back into the ship.

"Stop her!" Cal shouted.

"No!" Jack cried, as he stormed off, to find her.

Rose immediately made a dash, towards the first class entrance. She pushed people aside, as she ran past them.

Jack ran back, into the ship, towards the grand staircase. He raced down them, and saw Rose, racing in his direction. "Rose," he cried, as they collided.

Rose cried, as she leapt into his embrace.

"You're so stupid!" "Why did you do that, uh?!" Jack cried, in-between kisses. "Why did you that?" "Why?!" he screamed. "Now, you're trapped."

"Then, we'll die together!" "I won't leave you!"

"Rose…"

"You jump, I jump, right?" Rose cried, trying to smile.

Those words made Jack smile, too. "Right," he smiled back, kissing her cheek, then buried his face, in her shoulder.

"Oh God!" Rose cried. "I couldn't do it." "I couldn't do it, Jack!"

"It's all right, we'll think of something else."

"At least I'm with you."

Seconds later, Jack looked up, and saw Cal aiming a gun at them. "Rose!" he cried, pulling her our of the way, just as Cal shot at them. He missed, and hit the staircase statue.

"Aah!" Rose screamed, as she and Jack ran down the staircase. Cal ran after them, shooting, every chance he got. "Cal, have you _finally_ gone mad?!"

Cal raced down the stairs, and slipped on the piece of broken statue. He quickly got up, and picked up his gun. At that moment, he wanted to kill both of them. He didn't care which of them, he aimed at. Just minutes ago, he told Jack: He always won. But, seconds later, Rose jumped back onto the ship, defying his words. Cal knew in that instant, he'd never have Rose. She jumped back onto a sinking ship, to be with that rat, over him. They really do love each other. Cal ran down the flight of stairs, and shot straight at them. The bullet hit the water, nearly missing them.

"Aah!"

"Hurry!" Jack cried, as they reached D deck. They raced into the dining room, as Cal reached D deck. He shot again, and the bullet went through the glass window, right next to them.

Rose screamed, as they ran into dining room.

Cal reached the bottom of the stairs, and grabbed hold of the pillar. He started to pull the trigger. He did, but nothing came out. Lovejoy's gun was out bullets. Cal groaned, as he realised he could no longer shoot at them. Suddenly, Cal heard a noise. It sounded like the ceiling was about to cave in. He knew he had to get back upstairs, to the boat deck. "I hope you enjoy your time, together!" he screamed at them.

Jack and Rose ignored him, and ran across the room. They stopped at the back door. Jack tried to open it, but it was locked. Exchanging fearful looks, the two knew they had to get out of there.

Cal struggled, as he made his way back to the staircase. Lovejoy hurried down to him. Cal turned, and realised what he had put in his coat pocket. The Heart of the Ocean. Then, he put his coat on Rose. Cal couldn't help, but laugh at his foolishness.

"What could possibly be funny?" Lovejoy asked.

"I put the diamond in the coat."

Lovejoy looked confused.

"I put the coat on her!" Cal shouted, pointing his gun in their direction. Then a though hit him: Lovejoy could retrieve it, for him. But, he had to make it worth his while. "I give it to you," he spoke, walking up to him. "I give it to you," he repeated, placing the gun in his hand, then hurried up the stairs. "If you can get it!"

Lovejoy turned, and looked towards the dining room, while Cal ran up the stairs. "Bastard!" Slowly, he made his way to the dining room. He peeked in, and didn't see them at all. Then, be entered the room, and started searching for them.

Lovejoy walked to the end of the room, and tried the door. It was locked. He turned back, and surveyed the room. He knew they had to be in here. There was no way out.

Lovejoy started to search under the tables, and behind the pillars. "I know you're here." "No use in prolonging this." "It's only a matter of time."

Jack and Rose were hiding under of the tables, only rows behind him. Jack knew they had to get through that locked door. But, they had to avoid Cal's valet. He turned to Rose, and whispered what his plan was. Motioning her to wait, Jack made a quick dash, to the next table, just as Lovejoy walked past the centre row.

Rose could hardly bear it. She knew how fast their hearts were pounding. They could be caught, any second. She held onto the chair, and trying to hold her breath. In her panic, her hand accidentally splashed the water.

Lovejoy turned, as soon as he heard that sound.

Rose closed her eyes, not believing how stupid that was. She could only pray that he didn't hear her. But, how could he not? There was any other sound, at all, in the room. Crouching by her chair, Rose tried to listen for him. She thought she heard a splash of footsteps, approach her. And to he horror, it was Lovejoy.

Rose's eyes shot up, as he approached her. Aiming a gun straight at her, he spoke, "I've been looking for you, miss."

Just then, Jack screamed, as he lunged himself at Lovejoy, knocking him over, into the water.

"Jack!" Rose screamed, as they started to fight.

Lovejoy tried to punch him, but Jack was too quick. He punched him, in the gut, causing Lovejoy to stumble back into the pillar. Jack dashed towards him, and grabbed him by the shoulder. "Compliments of Triple-Falls Dawson!" he fired, punching Lovejoy in the face. Jack was happy get his revenge. Then, Jack shoved him into the water.

Jack turned around, as headed towards Rose. Rose saw Lovejoy, push himself back up. She quickly grabbed a table tray, as bashed Lovejoy in the head with it. "That's for trying to kill us!" she cried. Looking at Jack, who couldn't help but smile at her. Rose smiled back, as Jack took her hand, and headed for the door.

"We have to break it!" Jack stated, as he lunged himself at it.

Before he could charge again, Rose held her hand out, in front of him. "Yes, we do." "Together, now."

Jack seemed puzzled.

"Jack, it's going to take both of us, to break it open."

Jack still didn't know what to say.

Rose couldn't help but laugh. "What?" "You think a First-Class girl can't break a door down?" "Well, think again." "Now, on three."

Jack smiled, and nodded.

"One." "Two." "Three."

The two of them charged, at the door. Their impact, caused it to break open.

"See, I told you."


	2. Then, I'll get off!

_**Chapter 2: **_

_**"Then I'll get off!" **_

Rose pushed herself above the water. Screaming, as she started, frantically looking for Jack. "Jack!" "Jack!" "Oh, Jack!" she cried, as she started to swim. She swam and swam, calling out Jack's name.

Rose swam near a man, who was struggling to stay afloat. "Jack," she called, as the man suddenly grabbed her. He pushed her under the water, trying to drown her. Obviously to get her life jacket "Aah!" Rose cried, as she went under water. She struggled against his hold, as he pulled her back up. "No!" she cried, as she once again got pushed under the water. "Jack!"

Jack frantically searched everywhere, for Rose. He thought he heard her, and swam towards the sound. He could see her, struggling against the mad man. "Rose!" he cried, racing towards them. "Get off her!" he screamed to the man. "Get off her!" he repeated, as he punched him in the face, twice, knocking him out.

Rose turned, and smiled, "Jack!"

"Rose!" Jack smiled. "Swim Rose!" "I need you to swim," he added, grabbing her life jacket.

"It's so cold."

Jack turned to face her. "Swim, Rose."

They swam a few feet, past many of the screaming people, struggling to stay afloat. In the distance, there was a piece of wall debris, floating in the water. "Here it is," Jack stated, as they swam toward it.

"Get on, Rose," Jack spoke, as he helped her to get on it. Rose struggled, and grabbed the front edge of it, and climbed on. She managed to, and stabled it.

Jack tried to get on, as well, but from a different angle. He grabbed the opposite side of the wall, and pushed himself up. The wall started to tip over. Rose cried, as she started to slid back into the icy water.

"Uh," Jack moaned, as he reached out to her. "Stay on, Rose," he spoke, helping her get back on.

"Oh, Jack," Rose sighed, pulling herself back up, onto it. Jack sighed, knowing that there wasn't enough room for both of them. He knew he'd have to find another piece of debris, or he would be forced to stay in the water. He swam to the front of the wall, so he could face her.

Just then, they could hear someone, swimming, towards them. They turned to see a man, who was eyeing the piece of wall debris.

"He must want to get on," Rose summed up.

"Well, he's not going to," Jack stated, as he guarded them. "I'm sorry, sir, but there's only enough room for this lady."

"And this man," Rose interjected.

"You'll push it under."

"Let me at least try." "Or I'll die soon," the man stated, as he continued to swim towards them.

"If you come any closer, you'll die sooner!" Jack threatened.

The man knew he didn't stand a chance against them. Slowly, he nodded, and started to turn away. "I see." "Good luck to you, then." "God bless," he finished, swimming away.

"Jack, get on," Rose beckoned.

Jack looked up at her. "I can't." "There's not enough room."

Rose went livid, when she heard those words. "There's got to be!" "I'll move over." "Here, get on the way I did." "We can both lie horizontally."

Jack pushed himself back onto the debris. Rose moved over, and grabbed the side of the wall, stabling it, so Jack could stay on. They both smiled, as they both grabbed each side of the wall, and stabled it. There was just enough room for them.

"See, I told you," Rose smiled.

Jack smiled back, "You were right."

Suddenly, the wall started to move. Jack and Rose could feel themselves sinking. "No!" Rose cried.

"Shit!"

The wall stopped, and stayed halfway afloat. Their weight had caused it to submerge. "We're too heavy," Jack stated.

"It's me!" Rose cried. "It's my damn coat, and life jacket." "It's weighing us down!" she cried, as she moved her arm down, and tried to take it off.

"Rose, don't." "You can't swim, you need it," Jack cried, as he moved her arm back up. He turned, and started to get off.

"No!" Rose screamed, grabbing his arm. "You can't go back into the water." "I won't let you!"

"Rose, I have to get off." "I'll swim, and find another piece of debris."

Rose could hear the stuttered tone, in his voice. She could see the cold air, coming out of both their mouths, as they breathed. She knew he had to get out of the water, _immediately! _

"No, stay on." "I'll get off," she stated, as she started to slide down.

"Rose," Jack protested.

"Jack!" Rose cried. "Look at you, you have barely anything on." "Meanwhile, I have a coat, and a life jacket." "You need to get out of the water, more than I do." "Get on!"

Jack knew she was right. He didn't have any layers on. He had to get out of the water, _fast! _But, where would Rose go? "Where will you go?"

The two looked around, and saw no other piece of wall debris. "I don't know, but at least you'll be safe," Rose replied.

"Rose, you need to get on." "I'll think of something."

Rose was fed up, with those words. Jack would die, if he didn't stay on the wall. She hated the fact that he was willing to sacrifice himself, just to save her. She wouldn't stand for it! "Hell with that!" "I hate chivalry, dammit!" "Now, get back on!" She fired, grabbing him, and pushed him towards the wall. She wasn't going to let him die. She wasn't going to lose him! "I'm not a fragile, porcelain doll. "I can handle myself."

"Rose," Jack spoke, happy to hear those words. He loved her fiery spirt. She wouldn't take anything, standing down. But, where would she go? "Rose, where will you go?" "I'm sure that man has found something, by now." "We didn't see anything else."

"Then, I'll swim, and find something," Rose stated, as she started off. She looked, and thought she saw something. Rose squinted, and saw another piece of wall debris, floating in the distance. "Jack, I see something," she cried, happily.

Jack looked up, and saw where Rose was pointing. He smiled, as Rose turned to face him. He pulled her hand up to his face, and kissed it.

"I won't be long," Rose smiled, as she started to swim towards it. Rose didn't know how to swim, so she waddled instead.

Jack could see it would take too long, for her to reach it. He knew she couldn't swim, while he could. "Rose, I'll get it, get back on," he offered, as he slid off the wall.

Rose turned to face him. "Are you sure?" "Jack, you shouldn't be in the water."

"Don't worry, I'll swim fast." "I won't freeze, if I keep moving," he stated, as he swam past her.

Rose waddled back to the piece of wall, and climbed back on. She watched Jack reach the other piece of debris, and swim with it in front of him. When he got back, Rose reached out, to grab it. She held the front of it, to keep it steady, while Jack climbed onto it.

Facing each other, the two smiled, hand and hand, as they finally were safe, from the icy water.

Meanwhile, the hundreds of other people in the water, kept screaming and shouting for the boats to return.

"Return the boats!" an officer shouted, blowing his whistle.

Jack and Rose glanced at him. He was holding onto a deck chair, trying to stay out of the water.

"Will they come back?" Rose wondered.

Jack turned to reassure her. "The boats are coming back for us, Rose." "Hold on, just a little bit longer." "They had to row away, because of the suction." "But, now they'll be coming back."

Rose tried her best to believe him. She knew Jack was putting all his faith, in them. She shivered, as she looked around, and saw everyone scream.

"For God's sake!"

"Please, help us!"


End file.
